The Blinding Blue
by FaeryTaleFraek
Summary: In his escape from Treasure Planet, Jim makes it through the portal only to fall into a strange world that holds a strange, strange girl. Dedicated to 23jk for her inspiring videos - Jim/Ariel
1. Chapter 1

Trap Door

A moment ago, Jim had felt the air shift as tiny bits of Treasure Planet blew up around him. A moment ago, he had been dodging debris exploding under him, flames climbing up immediately after the pieces of planet barely missed his flesh. A moment ago, his eyes had been trained on the triangular portal, its yellow glow standing out amongst the grey smoke quickly enveloping the landscape.

But now? Now his vision was focused solely on the dingy metal walls of the canyon he was currently falling into.

Panicking, Jim stomped on the ignition to hopefully restart his ride. He could feel the metal click together as it spun around, but the rocket was clearly not catching. Gritting his teeth, Jim forced himself to _think_ and looked away from the useless metal under his feet for a moment.

That's when he saw the metal wall whooshing by him as he plummeted down. Great material to make something like what he was currently riding, yet better, as this invention comprised of ship scraps had obviously failed him.

And now, with this hunk of metal under his feet, he was going to splash into the lava below. No, not splash. This wasn't some pool filled with harmless water. This he would smack into, and burn. Burn, burn, burn and die in all the pain that being burned included. And all because this crap wouldn't _catch_. Oh sure, it was trying, with sparks flying every time he-

And that's when he thought of it.

Twisting and throwing himself at the wall with a desperate yell, Jim jammed the rocket against the metal, furiously slamming his foot down on the ignition bar. Metal crashed against metal with a screech, like nails on a chalkboard, and for a second Jim thought the rocket would fall apart all together.

Relief flooded him when he felt the thing spin of its own accord, a heat warming the backs of his legs. It was lit.

Crouching, Jim grabbed the front of the board and yanked back, tipping the thing to launch straight up, firing him out of the canyon and away from the latest of his many near death experiences. But the small glee his escape had given him diminished as he watched The Legacy fly over and pass him. At this rate, the ship would reach the portal first and enter a golden death trap.

With renewed fervor, Jim repeatedly clicked the bar under his back heel, the quick bursts of flame from the rocket propelling him forward and ahead of the larger ship. Stretching his hand out as he approached the sphere, his metal board beneath him angled sideways, giving him the reach to jab the map, his finger hitting some place for the portal to reopen to.

The door blinked, and suddenly the destination had changed from a deadly treasure room to the familiar spaceport this whole journey had started from. Allowing a grin to crack his frown, Jim slowed a touch, planning to jump into the Legacy as it left Treasure Planet. He for one didn't want ride his crappy invention for any longer than he needed to, lest it fail him for good next time.

Slowly rising to the ship's deck, Jim never saw the bit of metal flying at him, but he certainly felt the impact as it hit, propelling him off his board to smack against the side of the Legacy and fall to the chaotic ground below. He landed with an "Umph" on the hot ground, his arm whacking the spherical map as his elbow hit the floor and involuntarily jerked back.

Dazed, he felt his heart hammering in his ears, his eyes blinking slowly as he realized the Legacy was no longer here, headed for the portal. It was gone. It had gone _through_. Adrenaline seized Jim as he realized he must only have seconds, and he bolted for the portal. He half-ran, half-threw himself into the doorway, never expecting to feel the terrible sensation of falling immediately after he had cleared it.

Or the color blue.

Blue…

A sky blue.

Like, his home planet blue.

…Blue.

It was all he could think of as he dropped through the sky – the very _blue_ sky - with deafening cracks and booms of Treasure Planet's last attempts on his life sounding after him. Jim, however – falling further and further away from the threat – could care less. Instead, he was trying to understand why there was blue. It should be black, with stars and a moon-shaped space station right before him.

But it wasn't. It was blue.

Blue behind him, blue beside him, blue in front of him. So completely confused by the blue was Jim that he couldn't make out where one shade ended and another began. So, when he suddenly made contact with the blue ocean, head first, he gasped. Water swiftly filled his throat, making the poor boy scramble to claw his way back to the other blue – the sky, _air friendly_, blue.

Finally emerging, Jim hacked until he vomited, the water around him turning a disgusting color. But Jim didn't care – it wasn't blue anymore, that's for sure.

Recklessly kicking his feet in an effort to stay afloat, Jim gulped down air, even turning his head upward in an attempt to get more. Letting his eyes wander, Jim noticed that there was more not-blue way up there. After a moment, realization struck him that the disruption in color was smoke – smoke from the portal he'd just nosedived out of.

Squinting, he tried to make out the door. But, even as the smoke cleared, he couldn't see a yellow glow. Expected, he supposed. After all, the control panel was on the planet. It'd no doubt been blown up with the rest of it.

Scanning for any stray debris that may be falling towards him, Jim reluctantly closed his eyes, exhaustion catching up with him. It wasn't every day you blow up a planet, even in the life of Jim Hawkins. Tilting his head further back, he let his sweaty scalp dip in the cool water. It felt nice – calming, really, as the water's movements slowly washed him back and forth…

Jim passed out in the gentle caress. He was dead to the world, even when a passing ship spotted him bobbing up and down on the surface of the water and pulled up alongside. The sailors quickly put their years of experience to use and maneuvered to drag the youth aboard.

One seaman made the joke that this was Triton's gift to their prince.

-0o0-

Ariel couldn't help her smile as she swam to the surface. The sun was gleaming ahead, warming the waters. With an added flick of her tail, she gave herself the kick to smoothly break the surface, her red hair spreading out around her like a halo. Flounder was not so graceful, clumsily crashing his head above the water, only to dunk once more before he had the proper balance to stay up.

Lazily swinging her tail underwater, Ariel and Flounder made their way to Scuttle's crow's nest.

-0o0-

"Lad. _Lad_."

Jim woke to the urgent sound of a gravelly voice. Blinking his eyes open, he narrowed them just as fast, the sun blinding him.

"Ah, 'e be awake!"

Suddenly a crowd of voices began chattering near the first one. Geez, how many were there?

"C'mon lad," someone said. Before Jim could respond, he felt arms hook around his waist and pull up, lifting him to his tired feet.

"There ya go," a higher tone praised him, patting a hand on his shoulder.

With the sun out of his immediate line of sight, Jim blinked away the spots marring his vision and took in his surroundings.

He was surrounded quite heavily. There must have been 30 men just standing there, staring at him, caging him in with their bodies. As the ground rocked beneath his feet, Jim glanced passed them – he was in a large space, the wooden edges fitted with canons and stairs in the back leading to a cabin-

Recognition clicked into place.

He was on a ship.

A _ship._

Hope blossomed in his chest – was this a rescue party? Had his friends sent it out?

But all thoughts of "space station" and "the Legacy" died when he made one startling discovery:

This craft was grounded.

Snapping his head up to check the rigging, he furrowed his brow at the pathetic cloth-sailings. Where were the solar powered sails? And there, passed the crow's nest, was the blue. That blue-blue-blue that had engulfed him when he fell from the portal.

Blue.

"Ya got 'e name, sonny?" One man asked.

Jim turned his head slightly to get a look at him. The old seaman had dirty red hair, most tucked under a simple black cap. His shirt, a little grimy from work, was white and black with a sailor's tie flaring at the bottom of his neck. His tan pants were of the same flimsy material as his top, with a black belt securing it at his waist.

Taking all this in, Jim glanced about, realizing that all the other men were wearing identical outfits. A far cry from Jim's own heavy duty jacket, brown shirt and pants – not to mention his golden earring and giant black boots.

Jim obviously stood out.

"Boy? Ye name?" Another demanded impatiently.

"Jim," he answered, standing tall. If there was anything he had learned from his voyage on The Legacy, it was to stand confident.

"Jim," a gentle voice piped up. Turning, Jim frowned at this new man – he was very different from the others, though Jim wasn't sure it was in a good way. He wore a breezy white shirt, sleeves rolled up but not for work (if the spotless clothes were anything to go by). His legs were clad in a tough, blue material, leading down to his snug black boots. An expensive looking red sash closed around his abdomen.

The guy's face was also odd compared to the others. No dirt smudged his skin, and his hair kept in place even with all the winds rushing by – probably some kind of hair gel.

Definitely a rich prat.

Despite the annoyed look Jim fixed on his face, the man happily advanced, holding out his hand in offering. "Welcome aboard, Jim," he smiled. Hmph, okay, maybe not a prat. At least, not a rich one. They didn't usually have the habit of shaking hands with a man assumedly below themselves.

"…Thanks," Jim clasped his hand in his own, giving two firm shakes before parting.

"Ah, kid, ye'r jest in time," the sailor with his hand on Jim's back grinned. "Te'day is the Prince's birthday."

Prince, huh? Figures.

"Please," the royal laughed. "Call me Eric. Especially you, Jim."

Jim gave a nod. After all, if princey-boy could call him by _his_ first name, he should have the same right.

"All right then, 'Eric'," Jim said seriously. "Where is your heading?"

"Heading?" Eric frowned.

"Ah, this voyage ain't a fruitful one," a sailor interjected. "We're jest on a peaceful tour before the castle," he pointed to the right, "To celebrate his majesty's day."

Jim followed the sailor's finger, finding himself staring at an impressive white structure. The tops were red, and the architecture reminded Jim of a lighthouse from a human town his mother and he had once visited. Of course, that was before his father had left them, taking his money with him. Jim and his mother hadn't been able to enjoy any sort of vacation since.

Shrugging the thoughts away, Jim gave Eric a small grin. "Cool," he acknowledged.

Eric shrugged with a sarcastic smug on his face, not sharing Jim's excitement in the least. While he did love the time he spent on his ships, Grim always took his birthdays as a chance to rub his prince's wealth in everyone's faces. Guess he hoped it would inspire Eric to be more regal.

"Prince Eric!" A nasal voice yelled in slight panic from the back of the crowd.

Speak of the devil…

Eric chuckled at his old friend's distress. "Grim! Have you met Jim?" He clapped Jim on the back.

Worming his way through the crowd, Eric's guardian, Grimsby, made his way to Eric and Jim. "Prince Eric," Grimsby scolded haughtily, adjusting his pink handkerchief. "It is terribly rude to leave without announcing so first."

"Ah, sorry Grim. But, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather be out in the open air than in those stuffy captain's quarters."

Grimsby scoffed, adding a sniff for emphasis as he literally upturned his nose at the idea.

Jim, softly elbowing Eric, mouthed _Grim_ in question. Eric's eyes shot up, and, pushing Jim forward, he introduced them.

"A pleasure," was all Grimsby said, causing Jim to immediately dislike him. Just what he needed, another authority figure to decide he was a troublemaker and, ergo, wasn't worth his time.

"Same here," Jim muttered grudgingly, earning a raised brow from Eric. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

-0o0-

Ariel added the dingle hopper to her display, content with how it finished off another piece of her collection. Content, but not happy. Oh no, that had all been swept away when her father had yelled at her again. Why couldn't he just try? Try to understand, even a little? He obviously didn't know what humans were like by his own experience; he would never let himself get close enough.

Sighing, Ariel turned to Flounder, giving him a small smile. He wasn't fooled, and softly asked if she was okay. Ariel shrugged, floating over to some of her other treasures. She remembered the details about every piece – where it was, when she finally added it to her grotto, if it was an easy find or not. But, beyond the nostalgia they all held, they also captured wonder for Ariel. Who had used this particular piece? Why did it end up in the ocean, here with her?

Sometimes she would create scenarios for hours on end, imagining anything from crazy romances to brutal tragedies. She preferred the romances best. But, better than any of the stories, she favored her ideas of meetings humans. They'd be so impressed with her when she revealed how much she knew. And then they'd teach her more, giving her new items that she could only dream of.

A sudden crash threw Ariel from her creative thoughts as she jumped up and dashed to the smashed pieces littering her floor. It wasn't till she was hovering over the damage that she saw him.

"S-Sebastian!"

The crab fixed her with a furious glare before firing away. "Ariel, what are you- How could you- What _is_ all this?"

Ariel bit her lip and shrugged innocently. "It's, uh…just my…collection."

Sebastian's jaw dropped at her audacity before he straightened, a fake smile on his face. "Oh I see, your collection…" Suddenly he narrowed his eyes, yelling, "If your father knew about this place, he'd-"

That's when Flounder zipped over, getting in Sebastian's face. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" he pleaded.

Ariel's eyes widened in fear. "Oh Sebastian, please! He would never understand!"

Sebastian shook his head. Really, this was too much for an old crab like him. But, first things first, he needed to get her out of here. These things were poisoning her mind. "Ariel," he said calmly. "You are under a lot of pressure here. Look, come with me, I'll take you home-" He'd no sooner taken hold of her hand than her attention moved on.

"Now what do you suppose…?" she whispered, looking up. Something large was riding the waves above, casting a shadow across her grotto. And if it was _above_ water…

Gently shaking Sebastian off, Ariel twisted and swam upward, easily slipping out of her private cave and continuing up to the surface. Behind her, Flounder hesitantly followed, unsure of this moving shadow. Sebastian was barely able to keep up with the yellow fish as he yelled after the headstrong teenager.

Ariel lifted her head from the water slowly, allowing only her eyes to rise above the surface. What she saw quickly convinced her to straighten till she was waist high.

Sebastian sputtered as he breached the surface, immediately starting in on another lecture. Ariel's face, however, silenced him. Her eyes, widened in delight, were not on him, but above. Following her gaze, the crab craned his head, shocked at what was before him.

"Jumping jellyfish!" he gasped.

Beyond the human vessel, far higher than he'd ever seen a mortal reach, were balls of colors. But as quickly as they came they would vanish, spreading out to disappear, leaving a smoky trail in their wake. Almost as soon as one died, however, another replaced it, and the cycle continued.

How were mere _humans_ able to do this?

In his fearful musings, he didn't notice the youngest of Triton's daughters slip away.

-0o0-

"Jim, please-"

"No, Eric. Your…'friend' is right. I'm grateful to have been helped," Jim couldn't make himself say _rescued._ He wasn't a whimpering coward, he just needed some assistance. "But I can't just freeload. Don't worry, I've worked on a ship before. I know how it goes."

Eric sighed dramatically, frustrated at his new friend's reasoning. Okay, so maybe Grim had been a bit rough when he had scolded Jim, but for the kid to grab a mop and just start working… And _now _of all times. Now, when the fireworks were starting and the celebration was beginning. It wasn't time to work, no one else was – but Jim didn't care. It's like he wanted to prove himself or something.

"Go enjoy your party, man." Jim said, never looking up from the deck he was running the mop across. "It only comes once a year, yeah?"

Eric frowned, but eventually just shrugged in agreement. If Jim wanted to make a point, so be it. He'd offered him a way out, Jim could take it any time he wished. "You're welcome to join in whenever you-"

"I know. Thanks."

With that, Eric walked away from the empty corner and rejoined the crew. They were having a grand time, lighting this and that and watching them take to the air. Eric grabbed his pipe and added a bit of music to the party, his sheepdog Max bounding over to the giddy sound.

-0o0-

Ariel eased herself onto one of the blocks sticking out of the side of the boat. She could only guess that it was some kind of step, so as to give the humans a means to get higher. They didn't have the luxury of being weightless as she did in her environment.

Carefully, Ariel moved her hands onto some kind of ledge, gripping the edge and slowly bringing her head up to look into it. Her blue eyes danced in the light emitted by the human fire, and she quickly scanned the scene splayed out before her.

Many of the humans were moving to the unusual music – dancing! They were _dancing_! She giggled quietly, her giddiness causing her to fidget in her seat on the step. She continued observing, noticing that many were wearing a uniform, not unlike her father's guards. But a few were not.

An old man with white elder hair was wearing something like that she'd seen in a few human paintings. He was important, she supposed. Maybe the king? But he wasn't joining in on the fun – looked quite upset about it, honestly. Why would a king let something go on if he hated it? No, he wasn't in charge.

And then there was the man playing the music. He had something like what she'd picked up today - a snarfblack - only straighter, and not so bulky as hers. He played it beautifully.

She started, however, when a hairy creature jumped at the man, causing him to stop the song. But the human didn't mind, and even encouraged it to jump up. After a few minutes, it stopped, trotting over to some other humans instead.

Halfway, it stopped short, snapping its head to look in her direction. Ariel jumped back, plastering her back out of sight against the side of the boat. After a moment or so, she gathered the courage to look again, only to find herself nose to nose with the thing.

It breathed on her for a moment, and she worried it might tell the humans. Her surprise was frightening when it merely licked her face, staring at her.

"Hey, what'cha doin?"

Ariel froze.

Just above her, someone had spoken. A _human_ had spoken.

"You like the water, huh? Is that it?"

The hairy thing turned its head, giving a sort of yip in return.

"Yeah, I guess you would. Being a pet in a port city and all." A hand entered Ariel's limited vision, gently reaching down and scratching the 'pet' behind the ears.

"Hey, Max! C'mere boy!" The pet suddenly jumped around, scampering over to the musical human. The human that just been talking to it, though, stayed put. Ariel heard a sigh, then a small _thud_, as if something had been set against the ship.

"I miss Morph…" She heard the human mumble. Still hiding, Ariel tilted her head, a smile on her face as she strained to hear what else this unusual human had to say.

-0o0-

Jim shook his head at himself. He really was being ridiculous, wasn't he? He was alone, in some kind of primitive planet that strangely reflected his own - luckily, he supposed. But really, this place had no thought of anything but itself. Heck, from what he'd heard from the crew, they seemed to think worlds were flat and that the solar system was centered on them. He wasn't exactly Mr. A+ and even he knew otherwise.

"I need to get out of here," he sighed. But not with a craft like this, oh no. He needed to create a space worthy vessel, equip with the proper power – solar energy. He had always been good with his gadgets, but this would undoubtedly take long to build as he didn't have the proper resources at his fingertips.

Jim quietly began murmuring a list of materials under his breath, his gaze on the mop next to him as he drew it back for a moment, only to let it go again to hit the wood with a _clack_. He did this a few more times, pathetically glad that he had control over something – over anything, at this point. He was almost feeling better, when a terrible _squawk_ ruined the comfortable background noise.

Jim looked around for the maker of the sound, his eyes darting back and forth across the sky. What kind of bird had the gall to brave fireworks?

"-uttle! Be quiet!"

Jim's eyebrows sprung up in surprise, and he whirled around to see who had spoken.

No one was there. Everyone was at least 15 steps away, so who-

And then that _squawk _came again, that terrible noise that sounded like a cat being strangled. But, funnily enough, it sounded like it had come from below.

"Shhh!"

Jim, ever the curious one, raised an eyebrow and – slowly, so slowly – bent over the railing to look down.

He didn't see anything at first. It was just that blue, blue ocean, calmly rocking the ship in the moonlight. But mother moon was bright tonight, and he just barely caught sight of a wisp of red, blowing in the wind.

Muscles clenched and ready to spring into action, Jim moved himself back away from the rail to bend down and crouch. He held his breath as he tried to listen.

"Human…never…so close…"

Jim, exhaling softly, drew in another breath to steady himself, and moved his head to look out into the darkness.

There, inches from his face, was a girl. Her eyes were what he noticed first – blue and big and innocent, blinking rapidly at him. They were a pretty color – the best blue he'd seen all day. Red entered his vision when a few strands fell over her left eye, the silky hair wet from the sea and gleaming like satin in the moonlight. Her little nose moved as she opened her mouth, her jaw slightly dropping.

Ah.

He'd caught her completely by surprise.

"I…I…" he tried, but was cut off as a blur of white flew up between them, creating that hideous _squawk. _

A seagull.

Of course.

Scrambling away from the old bird, Jim batted at it with his arms, trying to keep the thing off him. But it proved relentless; it kept going for his face, scratching with its feet and pecking with its sharp beak.

Jim, distracted as he was, didn't pick up on the yells in the background as the crewmen ran over to help. All he knew was that one minute, he was under attack, and the next, the bird was being yanked off of him and tossed overboard.

"Stupid ball 'e feathers!" One of them proclaimed, watching as the bird flew off in a crooked line.

"Jim, are you okay?" Eric asked, suddenly at Jim's side.

"Y-yeah, just a little surprised."

"I tell ye' boy," a sailor laughed. "Ye've got the worst luck I ever did see e' man victim te'."

"You don't know the half of it," he agreed.

"Dim creature," Grim sniffed. "Flying around when the noise should be warning enough."

Jim ignored the old man, and instead turned his attention back to the spot he'd seen the girl. He had already guessed it, but his heart still sunk a little when he saw she wasn't there, but had fled in the confusion. Or...was it a distraction? Had she been…talking to that bird?

Allowing Eric to pull him up and lead him over to the food, Jim shrugged it off, telling himself that it must be all the blue getting to him. Perhaps he hadn't seen the girl at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Do We Have a Deal?

"Gee Grim… Heh, It's uh…" Eric coughed. "It's, uh, it's really something."

Jim wanted to laugh at Eric's expression, but settled for an amused smile. The prince _obviously _disliked the gift, a tall statue modeled after him. And from the short time Jim had to mingle with the guy over the expensive food and alcohol, it was obvious why. Prince Eric was clearly only 'Prince' in title, not personality – very different from the Royals found in Jim's side of the Universe.

Grim, however, seemed to ignore this little personality trait.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself." The guardian beamed, coming up to stand alongside Eric. "Of course I had hoped it would be a _wedding_ present…"

Jim snorted at the old man's change of subject. Figures he'd be trying to get Eric to settle down. Probably with hopes that the future wife will warm Eric up to King-like ideals – something Jim doubted very much.

Tuning out the conversation that followed Grim's comment, Jim turned his attention back to the sea. The wind had picked up again, not nearly enough to be a concern by itself, but mixed with the dark clouds currently looming overhead, Jim couldn't help but be weary.

Within just a few minutes, the first strike of lightning flickered across the dark sky, confirming his fears.

-0o0-

Ariel watched, fascinated, as the humans bustled about, yelling orders to each other. She wished she could be closer to observe, maybe help, even…? But after her little scare just now, she couldn't gather up the courage to climb back up the ship _just_ yet.

Then again, with the way the wind was throwing up the waves to toss the ship about the sea, perhaps it was best that she wasn't aboard. Surely she would've been thrown, what with the chaotic motions of the storm.

-0o0-

The storm, the sailors told Jim, was what was called a "bolt from the blue." Jim barely had time to ask what they meant before they jumped into action, preparing the ship for the unavoidable. Jim almost volunteered to help, but memories from the black hole incident were still fresh in his mind, and the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for another's death.

So he stayed back, trying to get in on the whole 'team effort' action and give help where it was needed. At one point a wave splashed overboard, carrying a few sailors with it as the water swept across the deck. It was scary, in some ways more so than a black hole could ever be. This ship couldn't fly, couldn't dodge or swerve. It was heavy, and bulky, and Jim feared it would be shoved on its side at any moment.

A loud boom sounded overhead, and, with a flash, lightning struck a sail. Fire ignited instantly, and Jim had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. If only they'd had _proper_ material…

It was seemed like seconds before the fire reached the deck, the flames licking every surface they could reach. Following the other sailors as they raced to control the damage, Jim almost slipped on the wet deck in his haste. It was as he was steadying himself that he heard Eric's warning.

"Look out!"

This time Jim really did fall as the ship shook under him, colliding with a small isle of rocks camouflaged in the dark of the storm. He heard a few yells as men were thrown overboard. Apparently, it was a cue for the rest of the crew to abandon ship. As Jim picked himself back up, one thing was clear: he was the only man still onboard.

Using the spreading fire and occasional flash of lightning as his light, Jim reached out and grabbed the rigging, using it to pull himself to the edge as the ship rocked about on the waves. He hefted himself up, ready to jump-

That's when he heard it. That pitiful, petrified bark. Whirling around, Jim saw Max, Eric's dog, helplessly lost in the spreading fire.

Pushing himself off the railing, Jim skirted around the fire and ran to Max. The canine yelped at Jim, thanking him by licking his hands when he tried to grab him. "C'mon, boy," Jim whispered harshly, bending down and roughly grabbing the fluffy pet around his middle. He figured the dog was all fur, but he realized how wrong he was when he lifted him.

"Crap!" Jim breathed, awkwardly picking Max up and holding the shaking dog to his chest. Max's head rested just under his chin, and his body stretched down to Jim's knees. It was treacherous going for Jim as he tried to maneuver back to the railing.

He was almost there when he felt the floor give out from under him. He toppled forward, throwing Max up and, luckily, over the edge to the waters below. Not exactly how he wanted to help the poor dog, but better than accidentally tossing him into some flames instead.

Kneeling with his free leg, Jim carefully pulled his other leg from the broken floorboards. He hissed as he scrapped his skin against jagged wood, but breathed a sigh of relief once he was free. Limping to the edge, he ducked under the railing to dive off the ship.

At least, that was the plan.

-0o0-

Ariel frowned as she scanned the small boats floating near the bigger ship. Where was the human that'd seen her? She could even see make out the hairy creature, being pulled into a boat by the human with the snarfblack. Surely he wasn't still-

_Boom!_

Her head snapped up at the loud sound, but she immediately ducked under the safety of the water when she realized it was the ship exploding. Waiting a moment, Ariel resurfaced, eyes wide at the destruction of the once beautiful invention.

Swimming forward, she avoided the wreckage, eyes glassy from the smoke but alert nonetheless. Dodging a burning bit of wood, her vision finally locked onto that particular human. His eyes were closed, and he was sinking fast. Ariel dived forward.

-0o0-

Jim felt the sun on his face first. It was warm, but the light, even with his eyelids acting as shields, was blinding. He groaned, and turned away from it. He felt something against his cheek, then – something grainy.

Then there was something ghosting over his other cheek. He turned his head in an attempt to throw it off, but it remained, tucking his loose hair under an ear. Then, a shadow, making the light less against his eyelids. Tentatively, he cracked open an eye.

Two big, beautiful blue eyes were hovering over him. Oh yes, much better than the sky-blue or the water-blue. Much, much better. These weren't just a bottomless color, but a warm, comforting window. They were reassuring.

Suddenly the eyes flicked away. Red hair drifted into his vision, sweeping over his neck and chin. And then, as quickly as the eyes were there, they were gone, taking the hair with them.

Blinking rapidly, Jim tried to sit up, to see where it all had gone. He barely moved his neck before the whole place spun and he fell back against the grainy texture- Oh. Sand. He was on a beach.

"Jim!"

Frowning, Jim carefully turned his head. He could see Eric's castle, but in a moment a man was filling his vision, blocking it. It was Eric himself.

"Thank God! We thought you were…" Eric frowned, clenching his jaw. "That is… Uh, can you walk?"

Jim slowly closed his eyes, planning to reopen them, but found that he really, _really_ didn't want to. They were so heavy, and it felt so nice to have them closed and resting.

"Damn," he heard Eric hiss over him. "Grim! Grim, help me! It's Jim!"

"James?"

Jim frowned. Leave it to a guy named Grimsby to call him _that_.

"It's 'Jim'," he rasped.

"You'll have to excuse Grim," Eric sounded slightly amused, but still worried.

"Nn," he tried to argue that no, there was no excuse for him, but his 'no' came out as a groan.

"Ah, Grim. Yes, take his arm. I've got him over here. Alright Jim, we're going to lift you, aright?"

Jim tried to nod, but couldn't manage it. So, instead, he just allowed himself to go limp. He was too tired, anyway.

-0o0-

A few days after Ariel's secret rescue of Jim, her father began to be suspicious of her. For once, not because she was acting suspicious, but because of her relatively _normal_ behavior. If there was one thing he'd learned about his favorite daughter, it was this: Ariel was NEVER normal.

So that posed the question – what was she up to?

But instead of her act failing as the days passed, she became sweeter and sweeter as the weeks carried on. Smiling everywhere she went, singing to herself, being happily polite to everyone…

It was alarming.

Finally, after receiving a "Morning, daddy" and a kiss from his little girl, the eldest of his daughters made an intriguing comment.

"Oh, she's got it _bad_."

Startled, Trident turned to her. "What? What has she got?"

"Isn't it obvious, daddy?" Another sighed, clasping her hands in a dramatic gesture. "Ariel's in love."

"…Ariel? In _love_?" The thought had never once occurred to him. Ariel was his youngest, his little girl, his baby. Since when did _she_ go about developing crushes? Or 'love interests,' for Poseidon's sake!

And, more importantly, who was this merman?

Trident grinned as he thought of just the crustacean to ask.

-0o0-

Considering how prehistoric their ships were, it should've come as no surprise to Jim when they used medical treatment on him to match the era. It shouldn't have, but when they didn't give him a pill and instead wrapped him in cloth for days on end, it did.

After the Thursday of the second week, Jim – never being a quiet creature – snuck out of his room, hobbling down the halls and anywhere else besides back into that horrid bedroom. Turns out that 'anywhere else' happened to be the royal library.

Upon entering the ancient room, Jim didn't know where to begin. Books had never been his friend; he'd learned through doing, not reading. But, lost and stuck on a primitive planet, it seemed that a novel would be the only thing to give him proper information.

Information that anyone else on this planet would know, and would wonder why he didn't.

So, for the first time in his life, Jim picked up a history book. And read it.

It wasn't till the following Monday that the doctor finally caught Jim out of bed, but it was Eric that hunted him down in the library – slouching in a chair, thumbing through a book about ships and the business of trade.

"Jim?" Eric said his name in question. Jim looked up, only to sigh at his friend's curious but unhappy face.

"Yes, yes," Jim marked his page and closed the book, setting it on his lap. "I know, I'm not in bed. Sorry." His words were, for the most part, correct, but his tone couldn't be called anything except sarcastic.

Eric decided to placate his friend. "I understand the need to move. Being bedridden isn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it is-"

"It's not like I'm running around or something," Jim cut him off. "I'm simply relaxing in a different room. How is that so bad?"

Eric frowned. "Come off it," he argued. "You're pushing yourself by walking from your room to the library-"

"A walk I wouldn't have to make if I could just stay here."

"-and the posture required for a chair is far different than that of a bed. C'mon, Jim. Just one more week, then you'll be safe to move about."

"All this because of some fireworks?"

"All this because of some fireworks exploding and sending you flying off a burning ship," Eric affirmed. "Now, c'mon, let's go. Back to your room." Jim opened his mouth to argue some more, but Eric beat him to it. "Look, I'll bring you some books, okay? We both get what we want then, right?"

Jim narrowed his eyes but closed his mouth. Finally, he gave a stubborn nod, and rose to his weak feet. Eric stepped beside his friend in case he needed the help. Jim pretended to ignore him, and calmly began his slow walk back.

"So…" Eric began. Jim glanced at him, alerting the man that he was listening. "Given any thought to that favor, yet?"

A few days ago, Jim would've groaned at the mention of the horrid favor. He hated it when people felt they owed him – especially a prince who wanted to repay him for saving his dog's life. Of course he'd initially turned him down, but then Grim heard of it, and began some rant about 'tradition' and 'legacy.' Jim had finally agreed to think about it to shut the old windbag up.

He never thought he'd actually find something he needed from Eric, but now that he'd had time to think about his next move…

"Actually…" Jim slowed to a stop. He wanted to look Eric in the eye for this discussion. "I've been considering what my next step will be these past few days. I don't have any family, Eric. Or a home, for that matter. But before your boys picked me up I was working on a ship, and I'd like to be on one again."

"A perfect favor to ask of the 'Port Prince'." Eric grinned, making use of the term the peasants called him. "Rest assured, you'll have a top of the line vessel. Oh, actually, I believe my own carpenters just finished one Grim commissioned. Hasn't even been christened yet. You'll have to name her, of course, and-"

"Whoa, hold on, Eric. I wasn't asking for a ship, you know." Jim's plan had been to join a crew, climb up the money ladder, and eventually get his own ship. He'd been reading up on the venture since he'd found the library, and was convinced he could achieve this in a year, at most. His profits would go to fashioning a _proper_ ship, one that could take him out of this star system and back to his own.

And here Eric was, shortening his plan in half. But how the hell was he supposed to run his own ship? He didn't have the experience, the capability. He had only ever acted as a cabin boy, for crying out loud!

"I won't hear it," Eric waved him off. "She'll be in shape by the time you yourself are. And since you're unfamiliar with the seamen in this area, I can arrange a crew for you or you can interview willing men yourself." Eric held out a hand to shake. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

Jim stared at it for a moment, in shock at his good luck. Finally shrugging, he grinned and slapped his hand into Eric's. "How can I say no?"

-0o0-

Ariel was in tears.

It wasn't so much the fact that her father had destroyed her entire collection, including the statue she'd been dressing up with seaweed and pretending was Jim, but that he hadn't cared in the slightest when she screamed at him to stop. He didn't hesitate; it disgusted him. And, after confessing she loved a human, she didn't see an outcome where she wouldn't also be viewed as disgusting under his meticulous glare.

So what was she supposed to do now? Go home? Hide in her room?

"Poor child."

Startled, Ariel looked up, finding two eels in her demolished grotto.

"Poor, sweet child." The first one flashed a toothy grin. "She has a very serious problem," it commented, swimming around her.

"If only there was something we could do…" the other stopped in front of her, feigning thoughtfulness.

"But there is something!" The other stated, straightening and acting for all the world like this thought had just occurred to him.

Ariel wasn't sure what to make of them, but she knew _something_ was off. Breathing deeply to slow her trembling voice, she asked, "W-who are you?"

"Don't be scared," one assured her, swimming up into her face, causing her to lean back. She didn't expect the other to twirl around her waist. "We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true."

Ariel scowled as the other slithered against her head. She tried to dodge him, shrugging him off when he persisted.

"Just imagine," they said together, curling into a loose knot with their slim bodies. "You and your human, together, forever."

Human? How did they…? No, better question: how can they help? How can anyone possibly help? The only one she ever only dreamed had the ability had just dismissed her with a wave of his trident.

"I…I don't understand," she admitted.

"Ursula," one smiled. "Has _great_ powers…"

"The sea witch?" The thought hadn't even occurred to her. Most of what she'd heard of Ursula had been in stories, told to keep young merchildren well behaved. Even if Ursula was alive, was she really as powerful as the stories made her out to be?

Ariel chocked on her words. "Why that… I…" Could she accept this help? Help, from an evil witch with a thousand spiky tentacles and horns for hair? At least, that's how the stories described her. No, no way a monster would offer to help her. These eel were just playing with her.

"I-I couldn't possibly… No! Get out of here!" she yelled. Even if they really were creatures that knew Ursula, she wanted them gone. "Leave me alone!" With that, Ariel turned back to hide her face. How could she even consider…? If she thought her father hated her now, what if he found out she went to someone he personally banished?

"Suit yourself," she heard one say in a condescending tone.

A little farther away, another sneered, "It was only a suggestion."

Following what it said, a small _crack_ could be heard, like marble hitting marble. Ariel looked up toward the sound to find the face of the human statue beside her. She gingerly picked it up, running her fingertips over the mouth. Only the mouth resembled his; the eyes were too serious, and the nose too large.

She wanted to see his face again.

Bringing the face closer, she felt her chest heaving again, her eyes watering. She would never be able to see this human again, not now. Her father hated her, her sisters pitied her, and this human… This human had probably forgotten her by now.

Ariel took a ragged breath. It churned her stomach up inside, violently squeezing her just beneath the breast, when she thought of the human forgetting her. It hurt more than the thought of her father hating her – he already did, anyway. But this human… This _man_…

Swallowing down her onslaught of tears, Ariel glanced at the two eels slowly making their departure. If they left – _when_ they left… This was it, her last chance. Looking down at the face again, she made her decision.

"Wait."

Ariel should've noticed how quickly the eel turned around for her, how happy they were that she called them back.

"Can you take me to her?"

But she didn't.

-0o0-

Jim refused Eric's offer to have him for company during the interviews. While he did appreciate the gesture, Jim needed to question these people one-on-one if they were to be part of his future crew. He had to be sure they didn't have any qualms with taking orders from a kid barely 18, and in front of their prince, he wasn't sure he'd be able to see who were honest and who were just being polite.

Thirteen people in, and Jim didn't regret his decision. None of them had made the list, with one even cursing a blue streak about connections and the injustice of the world. But number fourteen proved to be different.

He was an old sailor, probably in his early 40's and nowhere near healthy, if the bulge in his stomach was anything to go by. But he held himself with an air of authority and confidence – which could either be really good or really bad for Jim.

"Name?"

"It's on that folder in front of you, boy."

Huh. The first sailor he'd met with a proper respect of language.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly sure how you pronounce your last name. Grahah? Grab?"

"Aye," he nodded, leaning back in a relaxed pose. "Don't let all the H's throw you, it's pronounced 'grey'."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "I would've never guessed. Irish name?"

"Scottish, and don't you be confusing the two," he advised.

Jim nodded. In all Eric's history books, he still had a bit of difficulty telling them apart. "And you want to be part of my crew because…?"

The old man snorted. "No offense, lad, but I don't care if I'm part of 'your' crew or the next man's. I just need a job that'll allow me to send honest money home to my wife. You're employed by the monarch, so I can assume that you have their backing should anything unfortunate happen."

Jim eyed Grey seriously. This guy had a lot riding on this – enough to do his homework and select his ship cautiously. Choosing his words carefully, Jim replied, "I'll confirm that Prince Eric has agreed to help in the event that the ship goes down or we have a bad first year, but don't make the mistake that we don't have to work. We need to create profit, just like anyone else."

Grey nodded. "I've been working all my life, and I don't intend to quit now. Not while the wife is still creating mouths to feed." Jim's eyes widened at that. He didn't know if he should be shocked or impressed. Was it normal for a man of forty to still be impregnating his wife on this planet? Either way, being a guy, Jim was leaning more towards impressed.

Clearing his throat, he nodded and asked, "And what position do you wish to obtain?"

"I'd prefer Navigator, but the pricks on the upper deck can rub me wrong. Tell me, lad – got any idiots working for you?"

Jim smiled at that. He'd had his fair share of terrible crewmen on The Legacy. "To be honest with you, Grey, you're the first one I'm signing on."

"Oh? I have the job, then?"

Jim closed the man's folder, setting it back on the table. "Yep. And thanks; before you came in, I was beginning to think that my bar was set a little too high for anyone to realistically pass."

Grey grinned. "Actually, lad, do you mind if I sit in with you for the rest of these 'interviews'? You are going to continue looking for men right now, yes?"

Jim frowned. "Um, yeah. It's really boring though, are you sure-"

Nodding, Grey picked up his chair and brought it around the table to sit beside Jim. "I'd like to judge each man for myself, if you don't mind. Perhaps I can even aid you in your selection."

Jim perked up up that. "I'd really appreciate that, honestly."

Grey grunted. "I figured as much. Never seen a captain with such innocent eyes," he elbowed Jim gently. "You need a pair that has seen betrayal. You only know what to look for if you've experienced it before."

Jim's face darkened. "You'd be surprised," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Send in the next one," Jim called to the guard, ignoring Grey.

-0o0-

"-quite a catch, isn't he?"

Ariel had never felt so awkward in her life. The eels, true to their word, had brought her to Ursula's lair, where a confident woman had met her. She was shocked to find that this overweight, smiling octomaid was _the_ Ursula. And now, here she was, listening to the sea witch chatter away about Jim. Ariel supposed Ursula was trying to make her feel comfortable, but all she could think about was how the woman knew all these details.

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Ariel looked up at that. She was almost afraid to ask, afraid Ursula would shatter the little hope she'd just created inside her. "Can you…do that?"

Ursula smiled and gave a little laugh at Ariel's expression. "My dear, sweet child. It's what I do; it's what I _live_ for."

Adrenaline swept through Ariel as Ursula explained a little about herself and her work. It was really going to happen. All those days dreaming and hoping and wishing – and all this time, Ursula could've given it to her.

"Now, here's the deal," Ursula put an arm around Ariel, bringing her over to the brewing spell. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days – got that? _Three_ days. Now listen, this is important: before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Jimmy to fall in _love_ with you."

To demonstrate her point, Ursula summoned a heart and a little boat out of her cauldron. Ariel stared at the weird ship that moved freely to sail around the red heart. It was unlike any human craft she'd seen before; even Ursula paused to stare at it. After a moment, though, she went back to her explanation.

"That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss – a kiss of _true love_." Suddenly, the heart began to glow, and the little ship seemed to take off as the end of it ignited and it did more complicated turns around the heart.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you remain human, permanently! But," Ursula's tone took a deeper, serious tone. "If he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and you belong to _me_."

Ariel gulped. Not from fear of losing whatever this is and turning back into a mermaid, but from the cold feeling of being all alone – being human, without the contact of her family ever again. Ariel didn't realize she was thinking out loud until Ursula interrupted her.

"Yes, but you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?"

Ariel had to admit, even she knew that the fish leaves the school to start his own family and create a new school. But still…

"Oh!" Ursula exclaimed. "And we still haven't discussed the subject of payment."

Ariel's heart sunk. She hadn't brought anything with her, not that she had much to bargain with, anyway. Not now that all her treasures were destroyed. "I don't have-"

"I'm not asking much," Ursula gave her a reassuring smile. "Just a token, merely a trifle! You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is, your sight."

"M-my what?"

"You know, dearie! Your ability to see! And this, of course, will cause your eyes to take on a stunning white color. It'll only magnify your looks! Your pretty face."

"But if I can't see, how can I-"

"You can still hear, can't you? Don't tell me you don't think you'll recognize the voice of your human?"

Ariel disagreed, tried to voice her opinion, to try to pay with something else, but Ursula cut her off at every turn. Finally, the witch flashed a final smile and dragged Ariel over to a glimmering contract.

"Do we have a deal?"

-xXx-

Some of you may be wondering why I changed the payment. Well, in my story, music isn't all that important. I mean, I love the songs in the Little Mermaid, but they don't have the same impact in a written story as on the big screen (and I think just repeating songs into fanfiction is lame, anyway) so I had Ursula take the blue from Ariel's eyes – the blue that Jim is so fascinated with.

Thanks for reading! They meet next chapter ;)


End file.
